communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Auf zu den Wurzeln: Das Wikia-Team in San Francisco
center|650px Wikia ist ein komplexes Geflecht. Das weiß jeder, der sich schon mal durch verschiedene Wikis, Benutzer- oder Community-Seiten geklickt hat. Tausende Benutzer halten ihr Wissen fest, laden Bilder hoch, lernen sich kennen und kreieren ganz nebenbei unzählige kleine Welten. Auch wenn die Nutzer bei uns den größten Beitrag leisten, braucht es natürlich Menschen, die im Hintergrund organisieren, entwickeln, vermarkten, informieren und unter die Arme greifen. Speziell für den deutschsprachigen Bereich gibt es unser Team in Köln, doch wir sind nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Der Hauptsitz von Wikia ist in San Francisco und wir fanden, es war mal an der Zeit, den unzähligen Skype-Phantomen, mit denen wir tagtäglich Romane hin- und her schreiben, Gesichter zuzuorden! thumb|Willkommen bei WikiaDie Odyssee zum Mutterschiff begann in noch dunklen Morgenstunden, erstreckte sich über einen schläfrigen Aufenthalt in Amsterdam, ein paar Filmen, die man auf einem 7-Zoll-Display nicht gucken sollte, platt gedrückte Nasen beim Anblick der Golden Gate Bridge von oben und schließlich der Ankunft im sonnigen San Francisco. thumb|left|Where the magic happensNoch ein wenig vom Jetlag geplagt machten wir uns am nächsten Tag auf ins Office und der erste Eindruck war sowohl überraschend, als auch erfreulich. Nach einem leuchtenden Wikia-Schild traten wir ein und stellten erfreut fest, dass alle Phantome auf einem Haufen saßen. In einem offenen Raum mit großen Fensterfronten hat nicht mal der Geschäftsführer sein eigenes Büro, ganz passend zu Wikia und dem wofür es steht. thumb|Wikias Game RoomJetzt warfen wir uns mitten ins Geschehen und die folgende Woche war für uns alle nicht nur hilf- und lehrreich, sondern auch ein großer Spaß. Die Wikia-Mitarbeiter hießen uns herzlich willkommen, luden uns in ihren Game-Room ein (ja, wir sind neidisch), stopften uns mit amerikanischem thumb|Avatar bei der Arbeit|leftEssen und Bergen von Snacks voll und nahmen sich alle Zeit der Welt, um uns zu zeigen, wie und woran gerade gearbeitet wird. Ein Meeting jagte das andere und ein Highlight war sicher der Video-Chat mit dem International Volunteering Team, das unter anderem aus Italien, Russland, Spanien, Frankreich und Mexiko unschätzbare Hilfe leistet. Insgesamt waren wir vor allem vor der Gemeinschaftlichkeit begeistert. In einem Büro mit über 80 Mitarbeitern, wo jeder konzentriert an seinen eigenen Projekten arbeitet, trotzdem das Gefühl zu haben, dass man immer Ansprechpartner finden und sich austauschen kann, ist sicher nicht die Norm. Wir hatten eine tolle Woche, mit neuen Kontakten und produktiven Gesprächen, wie wir in Zukunft noch mehr und besser zusammen arbeiten können. Dabei heraus kamen viele Ideen für zukünftige Aktionen und Inhalte, die Wikia für euch, die User, noch besser machen sollen. Ein paar davon werden wir euch schon bald vorstellen, also seid gespannt. Als wir uns am Freitag verabschiedeten kam definitiv ein wenig Melancholie auf, doch das war sicher nicht unser letzter Besuch und außerdem bleiben uns ja noch die inspirierenden und fachkundigen Skype-Konversationen... 19:34:10 Sena Hineline (Xean): the importance of naps cannot be overstated 19:35:24 JoePlay: i take my naps overnight 19:35:28 Kate (kate.moon): :O 19:35:28 Kate (kate.moon): team nap time next all-hands? 19:35:44 Grace Cheung: kindergarten all over again 19:35:54 JoePlay: dont forget your mat 19:36:00 Kate (kate.moon): we can all wear animal onesies 19:36:04 Kate (kate.moon): it'll be todorbs Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News